


Red Bottoms for a Naughty Rabbit.

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Boku No Monomi, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, ぼくのぴこ | Boku no Pico
Genre: F/M, Painplay, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	Red Bottoms for a Naughty Rabbit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [You made Boku no Monomi happen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+made+Boku+no+Monomi+happen).



“Monomi…” Monokuma snarled, grabbing his little sister by the ears and began to pull her towards him. “Since you seem to always talk back to me… I thought of an even better punishment for you that’s even worse than an execution!” he chanted, yanking on her a bit harder to make sure she was dragging behind him properly.

“Big bwother!” the rabbit attempted to argue, flailing her legs helplessly as she was dragged towards the trial room where the empty podiums remained from the last trial after miss Peko Pekoyama had died to find the rabbit possibly meeting her demise as well. “Pwease don’t spank me again!” she begged, tears running down her chubby cheeks.

Sadly for our favorite little girl, it was too late for Monokuma to change his mind.

The two-toned asshole chuckled to himself as he walked across the checkered floor to his large throne that once belonged to Byuaka Togami but luckily it was ‘donated’ to the island. it took him a bit of struggling to properly sit on the large chair but he had Monomi on his lap. “This is for not respecting my orders!” he yelled, taking a paw and striking the bunny’s bare backside, making her yelp in pain.

“Pwease! I’m so sowwy!!” Usami cried, her rump squeaking after every hit. She was a stuffed animal after all. After a few harsh smacks, without her diaper on her bum was a beautiful bright red.

Growling, Monokuma releases his claws from the inside of their sheath “You’ve been quite the naughty little sister… and this is going to teach you a lesson!” the bear declared, tracing one of the three sharp metal strips he called claws and made a quick scrape down her chubby leg, making her yelp in pain.

Tears found their way through the little bunny’s eyes, a loud sob shifting through her throat. “It hurts!!” she exclaimed through her sobs of agony and despair. The pain of her ass being slapped was simply unbearable!

“Shut up and take your punishment like the stupid little BITCH you are!!” Monokuma snarled, raising his arm again and delivering another sharp whack, making the innocent magical girl cry loudly. She didn’t deserve this.

 


End file.
